


Still

by WitchHobi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, it's cute I swear, wrote this for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchHobi/pseuds/WitchHobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun was setting just beyond the horizon and the air was warm save a slight promise of autumn chill that touched the breeze. The world had yet to fall into a state of calm after the war ended, yet the presence around the nearly empty cabin was still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun quick thing to write, hope you enjoy!

            It was fairly quiet.

            The sun was setting just beyond the horizon and the air was warm save a slight promise of autumn chill that touched the breeze. The world had yet to fall into a state of calm after the war ended, yet the presence around the nearly empty cabin was still. Nico nestled between Jason's knees, his back facing the son of Jupiter who insisted on playing with his stringy mop of hair that he really should trim, but that could wait until tomorrow.

            Jason hummed a soft tune under his breath, his voice was nice, he was not so much talented as just relaxing, he wasn't tone deaf, so Nico didn't mind too much. Occasionally he'd hum along and Jason would freeze as if the world was ending and gush about his "beautiful voice" or how he "lived up to his namesake", frankly, he called bull on that.

            Yet, he felt a small smile tug at the corner of his mouth and he twisted his torso to glance back at Jason, rolling his eyes when parallel blue ones widened as his obsidian locks were forced out of his toying fingers.

            "Hey," Nico said, making Jason raise his eyebrows and Nico leaned forward just a bit and plucked his glasses off of his nose and slid them onto his own face, mentally high-fiving himself as he crossed his arms over his chest and flopped back into his previous position. He was proud of himself and he was sure Jason could tell, as the son of Jupiter laughed once hard enough that the tremor shook his own body before he was wrapped up in the other's arms and was being rolled over onto his side.

            _"aspettare--,"_ Nico protested before he squirmed out of Jason's grip to face him once more, "are you trying to smother me?"

            Jason cracked a smile, one that made the corners of his eyes crinkle and shook his head, " 'course not, just wanted you to face me, you look too cute with those on."

            Nico's shoulders drooped and he narrowed his eyes as if challenging him, "well you can have them back, they're giving me a headache."

            "That's what I thought," Jason chuckled, shifting to press a quick kiss to his head of raven hair before he replaced his glasses. Knocking his forehead against Nico's, his metaphorical shit-eating grin softened, "you're still cute without them, though."


End file.
